world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121613 Nullar Glissa
traversingAscensionist TA began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 20:09 -- 08:09 TA: NullÅr! Hey Åre you There? 08:09 AG: er uh yeah 08:09 AG: long time no talk 08:10 TA: hÅhÅ. yeÅh. im sorry ÅbouT ThÅT :( iT wÅs preTTy rude of me. 08:10 TA: i wÅsnT snubbing you or ÅnyThing, i'm jusT forgeTful someTimes 08:10 AG: nah it's no big deal. I mean it's not like we were ALMOST QUADRANTMATES OR ANYTHING 08:10 AG: sorry that was a heavy handed balish reference 08:10 TA: we were? 08:10 AG: because he hasn't messaged me in ages 08:11 AG: ehehehe no, silly 08:11 TA: OH hÅ. im so eÅsy 08:11 AG: how have you been? what's the team been up to M'I GNIYD ROF EROM PISSOG 08:12 TA: oh, well, im The wrong person To Åsk for gossip from. i bÅrely know ÅnyThing ThÅTs been going on lÅTely. figured i'd sTÅrT pÅrTicipÅTing sooner or lÅTer 08:12 TA: buT iΛe been so exciTed ÅbouT my geTTing my compuTer bÅck. 08:13 TA: iTs Å lÅpTop now! Ånd iT TrÅcks Things :D i sTill hÅΛenT figured ouT how To use Åll The funcTions, buT iTs reÅlly neÅT. 08:13 TA: i'll show you someTime. 08:13 TA: speÅking of, where Åre you righT now? 08:13 AG: no I mean 08:13 AG: the team 08:14 AG: what has the team been doing? I've been away for ages. any progress on shithead's planet? 08:14 AG: (that's vejant btw PX> ) 08:14 AG: It's nice to see you've got your laptop back! 08:14 AG: I'm on my planet 08:14 TA: oh. uhh. They're fine, i guess? we'Λe hÅd ocTopus shenÅnigÅns Ånd bÅlish yelled ÅT ΛejÅnT buT oTher ThÅn ThÅT- 08:15 AG: I was doing this whole cloak and dagger lying and shit but libby's a fucking spy and she keeps telling everyone my business so w/e 08:15 AG: to sum: jack is hot, he took both my eyes because balish fucked up bad, he made sure it didn't hurt though, and he limited his power to give me a sprite aide <3 08:15 AG: the sprite aid I think is also hot but I mean I can't see him so who knows 08:15 AG: I like his voice tho! 08:15 AG: oh and I think we should break the game 08:16 TA: oh yeÅh, libby. i spoke wiTh bÅlish ÅbouT her eÅrlier. i'm skepTicÅl - wÅiT. so. do you hÅTe jÅck? 08:16 AG: nope 08:16 AG: I mean, he's certifiable, for sure, but he went through the same things we're going through now and worse 08:16 TA: buT he ToTes popped your peep rounds ouT 08:16 AG: yeah he has this thing about keeping his word 08:16 AG: and playing sick games 08:16 AG: but I mean everyone has their flaws 08:16 TA: sick, indeed. 08:17 AG: he did offer to let me keep one, by the by 08:17 TA: in Å jÅr? 08:17 AG: as thanks for something I'd done for him 08:17 AG: no, in my head. silly 08:17 AG: but balish fucked that up royally /X<> 08:17 TA: so he Took Them boTh, buT he gÅΛe one bÅck? 08:17 AG: no 08:17 TA: okÅy null. cÅll me confuzzled! 08:17 AG: he took both of them because balish refused to make a simple decision as to which one I'd keep 08:18 TA: oh god! ThÅTs horrible 08:18 AG: yeah if I didn't know any better I'd say that was grade a prime black flirting on balish's part but 08:18 AG: I mean I don't think you're supposed to blind your spades 08:18 TA: yeÅh ThÅT sounds Å bT exTreme. 08:19 AG: and then GNIKAERF NODNABA MEHT by not GNIKALT OT MEHT ROF SEGA 08:19 AG: but seriously fuck that guy I think I'm mostly over him now 08:19 AG: he can still be useful, though, that's for damn sure 08:20 TA: god, i'Λe missed so much! whÅT hÅΛe i been doing 08:21 TA: "GlissÅ's up in The clouds, like usuÅl" xD 08:21 AG: ehehe staring at the clou-- 08:21 AG: er, yeah, that P: 08:21 TA: hÅ! 08:21 AG: speaking of you'd probably like human sami 08:21 TA: buT no 08:21 AG: she does that a lot too 08:21 TA: sÅmi? 08:21 TA: iT sounds fÅmiliÅr 08:21 AG: yeah arcaneArtisan 08:21 AG: she's okay as far as humans go 08:22 TA: oh yeÅh? whÅT Åre The oTher humÅns like Then? 08:22 AG: stupid, mostly 08:22 AG: and ugly 08:22 TA: sTupid Ånd ugly! 08:22 AG: they don't even have horns ffs! 08:22 TA: well, in our derse dreÅm Å while bÅck i meT Å girl..i Think she wÅs humÅn? 08:23 TA: ÅnywÅys, i dunno whÅT cÅme oΛer me. 08:23 TA: she- hÅd Å crossbow i Think? Ånd her nÅme- 08:23 TA: her nÅme sTÅrTed wiTh Å k... 08:23 TA: buT i cÅn'T remember iT compleTely. iTs sTill Λery blurry. 08:23 AG: idk I don't know that one very well 08:23 AG: we have a lot of shit to do there when we wake up 08:23 TA: Ånd she wÅs cerTÅinly neiTher sTupid or ugly. 08:24 TA: yeÅh i guess. 08:24 TA: buT i jusT cÅnT sTop Thinking ÅbouT her. 08:24 AG: oh waiiiiiiiittttttt 08:24 AG: a k name?! 08:24 TA: !!! 08:24 AG: GMO 08:24 TA: whÅT! 08:24 AG: UOY T'NOD WONK 08:24 AG: omg 08:24 AG: so 08:25 AG: seriad and kikate were going to be matesprits apparently? 08:25 TA: uh huh..? 08:25 AG: but then kikate totally cheated on seriad and started smooching kate 08:25 TA: KÅTE 08:25 AG: so, yet another interspecies match up! 08:25 TA: ki-kÅTe? 08:25 AG: and also kikate's kind of a sleaze bag apparently /: 08:25 TA: Å sleeze bÅg? 08:26 AG: yeah I mean seriously who does that 08:26 AG: red infidelity is pretty sleezy 08:26 TA: buT.. 08:26 TA: wow. 08:27 TA: nullÅr, i'll cÅTch up wiTh you lÅTer. i feel Å biT sick. hope your eye sockeT heÅls soone 08:27 TA: or, sockeTs, rÅTher 08:27 AG: oh 08:28 AG: well I HOPE you feel better rofl 08:28 TA: :/ ThÅnks 08:28 AG: talk soon!